Brent Weedman vs. Marius Zaromskis
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season eight welterweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Weedman shot in for a single. He kneed that basing leg. He lifted Zaromskis up and got the single slam to side control, 4:35. Weedman thought of the Von Flue choke, yep Zaromskis is holding the head. 4:15. Weedman is setting it up. 4:00. The ref wants action. Zaromskis is turning red and starting to show some urgency cagewalking. Weedman's working hard for it. 3:35. He kneed the body, turning with Zaromskis well every time. 3:15 as Zaromskis escaped, Weedman went knee on belly. Zaromskis turtled up. 3:00. Weedman kneed the face as they stood and broke. Zaromskis landed a counter right. 2:35. Weedman landed a push kick to the body and a good right hand as well. Zaromskis sprawled a single to the clinch, 2:15. He's defending another. Weedman kneed the leg. 2:00. The ref wants work. Weedman switched to a double. 1:30. Weedman kneed the thigh. Zaromskis sprawled stuffing the tricky single. 1:15. Weedman push kicked the body twice. Again. Zaromskis landed a side kick to the ribs. 1:00 with a blocked high kick as well. Nice footwork from Marius. Weedman teeped the body. 35. Zaromskis landed a nice straight right. Weedman landed a leg kick. Zaromskis landed a body kick and a hard blocked high kick, Weedman shook his head no landing a right. 15. Weedman landed a clipping right there. The first round ended. 10-9 Weedman. "You're doing great, you're controlling the fight buddy. Keep that left hand up." The second round began. Weedman blocked a crisp high kick. Nice footwork from Zaromskis there. He blocked a high kick himself. 4:35. Weedman landed a right lead. 4:15. Weedman kneed the body nicely. Weedman blocked a high kick. 4:00. Zaromskis landed a right and another to the body. Weedman landed a right, Zaromskis ran out. Weedman is pursuing doggedly. Weedman landed a right. 3:35. He teeped the body and landed a left hook there too. 3:15. Zaromskis landed a left to the body, Weedman worked a single. 3:00. Zaromskis is trying to pull Zaromskis off the cage to get it. He got it, Weedman's taking the back, turning for a kimura in a scramble. You can see the commentators, yeah about four feet away. 2:30 left. Weedman turning for an armbar. Zaromskis escaped and stood. 2:15. Zaromskis tried a backflip over the guard, Weedman shot forward on top. Wow though. 2:00. "That was not smart." Weedman taking the back. Body triangle very slickly. There's a mouse under Zaromskis's left eye. 1:30. 1:15. Weedman turning to mount, Zaromskis gave up the back again, both hooks. 1:00. Good defense. Zaromskis landed two short rights from the bottom sort of. Weedman got the body triangle. 35. Weedman landed a right under. Three right hammerfists. 15. Zaromskis was throwing back and defending. The second round ended, 10-9 Weedman. "He's getting tired." The third round began and they touched gloves. Weedman landed an inside kick. Zaromskis replied with a hard one. 4:35. Zaromskis stuffed a single landing two illegal knees, the second even after the ref came in. Blatant. The ref clearly told Zaromskis not to, it was clearly out of frustration. Weedman said he was "good now." The ref is taking a point from Zaromskis but politely. Zaromskis shot for a double, hmm. Weedman kneed the face twice, Zaromskis broke with a missed high kick. 4:15. Weedman landed an inside kick. Zaromskis needs a finish, he blocked a high kick, 4:00 as Weedman blocked a spinning back fist and worked a single. Zaromskis defended desperately. Weedman got it halfway. 3:35. He's like a dog, yep he almost has this completed. Zaromskis sprawled. 3:15. Zaromskis taking the back there, rights under. 3:00. More. Weedman regained guard. Rights to the body. 2:35. Zaromskis landed a left hammerfist. A right hammerfist. The ref wants work. 2:15. The ref stood them up. 2:00 as Zaromskis landed an inside kick turning it into a missed high side kick and then he tried a rolling high kick, sprawled stuffing a single, stepped over the top taking the back. 1:35 with rights under, Weedman regained guard working rubber guard now there. 1:30 as Zaromskis escaped. 1:15. Weedman's tired. 1:00. 35 as the ref stood them up there. Weedman blocked a hard high kick. 15. And another. The third round ended, 10-8 Weedman. 30-26 Weedman. He's yelling. They hugged.